


Megaman Cliffjumper

by wizofwonders



Series: Transformers Bio-Masters [1]
Category: Rockman ZX | Mega Man ZX, Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizofwonders/pseuds/wizofwonders
Summary: Jack Gains a bio-metal containing the spark of Cliffjumper. now he has to find out why this thing exists along with battling all of the forces that came along with this bio-metal





	Megaman Cliffjumper

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't able to get the first chapter done but i also wanted to get the story released today to coincide with mega man 11 so I decided to put in a commercial for toys that will never exist and hope people are patient enough to wait while i finish the real first chapter

The scene is in an unearthly landscape where there are green rocks and the sky is tinted green with binary code seeming to be in the background. [An 18 year old rookie soldie](https://tfwiki.net/wiki/Jack_Darby)r looks around and sees a man [with white hair and a stern face](https://tfwiki.net/wiki/Silas).

 

A Steve Blum sounding the narrator form the old 1984 cartoon states: " _In the realm of[cyberspace](http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Cyberworld) the powers of fallen warriors come into the hand of humans allowing to become bio-masters._ "

 

 Both the teenager and the older man take out what look like masks and yell "mega-merge!". A  bright light occurs and both don armor. [The younger's armor has red boots, chest armor, thigh guards, and gauntlets with the gloves and gauntlets having peach braces plus a horned mask with a grey face plate and a crotch guard all covering a black under suit](https://www.deviantart.com/wizofwonders/art/Megaman-Model-C-cliffjumper-739214883). [The older man's armor is an under suit covered with blue chest armor with red gloves. His mask being blue.](https://www.deviantart.com/wizofwonders/art/Megaman-Model-Breakdown-763144328)

 

The younger looks at himself "this is amazing I feel-" the armor suddenly shouts "who boy breakdown look who finally got a slight upgrade for that face of yours". The younger finishes his though saying "like I'm going to regret ever finding this thing".

 

The narrator starts up again. " _Now you can possess the power and skill of fallen cybertronian warriors with transformers Bio masters figures_ ". We suddenly see a shot of a [brunette kid with a blue green jacket, jeans, and a white shirt underneath the jacket.](https://tfwiki.net/wiki/Russell_Clay) "all right I'm taking you out and reverse engineering your technology" and he  pulls out an action figure of the older warrior.  [Then we cut to a kid with an aviator's jacket and blond hair.](https://tfwiki.net/wiki/Cody_Burns) "no thank you I like staying tact" trying to sound like Dwayne Johnson and failing miserably.

 

Back in the scene of cyberspace we the warriors shooting at each other. "time to bring this to the next level" the younger's armor shouts. He then transforms into a head and a body appears under him. "very well" says the older one as he also transforms into a head on top of a body that towers over the red one's "nice one" sasy the young soldier.

 

The narrator then cuts back to the kids.

 

" _Bio masters can also link up to cyber[transtector ](https://tfwiki.net/wiki/Transtector)bodies in order to bring the fight to the big leagues_ "

 

 

 as the brunette and blond transform the figures into heads and place them on top of figures without heads "I made some upgrades to [breakdown's](https://tfwiki.net/wiki/Breakdown_%28Prime%29) body including these awesome twin Shoulders missile Launchers". The blond one starts saying "His-" and the sentence is finished after we switch scenes by the young soldier "-What?" the green robot then whips out said twin missile launchers and obliterated the ground around them.

 

The scene switches again after the brunette whips out the toy versions of the misisle launchers and hit the other figure with them. "maybe but [Cliffjumper](https://tfwiki.net/wiki/Cliffjumper_%28WFC%29) has his six cylinder ion cannons with quantum sensitive targeting and his energy knife" the blond kid states after whipping them out and hitting the blue figure with them.

 

Jumping back to the cyberspace scene we see breakdown looking into the hole and then gets punched in the face. """not today oh dumb one" chatters cliffjumper. Breakdown then shoots more missiles. Cliffjumper then runs at them and shoots them down with his cannons with "Jack saying wait are you nuts?!?!?"  cliff then knifes breakdown and punches his head off. "And the lobbing championship goes to clifjumper!!!!" quips cliff.

Back with the kids breakdown gets knocked of out of the brunettes hand and into the head of a grey haired policeman who get knocked over. The blond yells out dad and they rush over to see if he's okay.

 

The camera then shows a clip displaying the toys with the boys tending to the police officer in the background.

 

Another voice says

"Bio master transformers, they have the power to survive".

 

The Steve Blum voise says "Bio master transformers sold in a toy store near you brought to you be a collaboration between Hasbro and Capcom."


End file.
